Ajax Hates Everyone
by Bob Ross Cat
Summary: Ajax gets stuck with that Fury in Jailbreak, who has come down with amnesia. Hilarity ensues.


**Yes, this really is gonna be a multi-chapter thing. I feel so ashamed of myself...**

:1: Amnesia

_So it had come to this._

_Ajax, a member of one the most respected gangs in New York, had just been tossed into jail. Throughout his stay there he had been surrounded by idiots, annoying people, and the occasional sane person. One person really stood out, though: that Baseball Fury. The dude had asked Ajax a simple question, and it all resulted in a fistfight. _

_A bunch of complicated events followed shortly after, but it was safe to say that he was know stuck with that Fury.  
><em>

"HEYAJAXHEYAJAXHEYAJAX-"

Ajax winced at his companion's truly immature behavior. He had spent the past few hours chattering nonstop, and somehow the guy never ran out of breath. "?" the Fury asked hopefully. "...No," Ajax said flatly.

"AWBUT_AJAX_," he whined.

"First things first," Ajax said just so he could get him to shut the hell up, "what's your name?"

The Fury paused to think. Ajax knew how truly dimwitted this Fury was, and so he just heaved a sigh and went back to the steering wheel.

"Oh, that's right! It's—AAAAAAHHH!"

"...Your name is-" Ajax cut himself off with a scream. "_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_"

_Damn it._

The two were laying in a pile of rubble, the rubble being the smashed remains of a tiny hut. Said tiny hut had been crushed by the truck, which had also been completely destroyed. However, some good came of this. "...Hey, Ajax?" the Fury said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "Where are we?"

"I'll tell you where we are!" Ajax said. "Please do," the Fury said. "We're... uh... damn it, I really don't know where we are!" Ajax looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. Frustrated, he turned back to that Fury. "Uh, anyway... what's your name?"

The Baseball Fury looked like he was going to reply, but then a random piece of paper caught his attention. With that he chased after it like it held the answer to life, the universe, and everything. "I—Hey, get back over here!" Ajax's arm extended to a ridiculous length, but in the end he managed to stop that Fury. "Now tell me your name!"

"My... name? What, you really wanna know something that simple?" He looked like he was going to laugh at the simplicity of this question. "See, my name is... uh... Damn it... What's my name again?"

"Ha ha ha," Ajax said.

"What?"

"The fat kid doesn't know his own name."

"Hey! I'm not fat! You're fat, you fat fatty!"

"Ugh, fine. You're not fat... you're just really short."

"That's better."

Ajax spent the next few minutes trying to find out what the heck his name was, but the Fury just responded with a look of utter confusion every time. Eventually he grew tired of this and gave him a name, a name that enraged the Fury for some weird reason. "You're naming me _Joey_? A normal white person name?"

"Pretty much," Ajax replied.

"...That's cool."

After much interrogating, Ajax came to one conclusion: that crash must have really messed up Joey's memory.

"Amnesia." Ajax probably would have enjoyed this a bit more if it weren't for the fact that right now it all depended on the guy's memory. "Yo, Joey," he said.

"What?" Luckily, it also meant that Joey had completely forgotten all the times Ajax had punched him back when they were locked up. "Would you mind if I went back to my pre-jail self?" Ajax asked.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Good." And so Ajax tore his orange jumper off, revealing a red vest. "...Wow," Joey commented.

Ajax dusted his hands and said offhandedly, "Come on, let's go chase some jailbait."

As to be expected, Joey just responded with "What's jailbait, and why are we chasing after it?"

Well, damn. How in the hell was he gonna explain this to Joey? He just made something up on the top of his head: "Jailbait is the mice you see in a jail cell. They feed on guilt, hair, sorrow, and low self-esteem. We're chasing them 'cause we need to save our hair."

Joey accepted that without question, something that amazed Ajax. The guy was dumb enough with his memory, but now he was even dumber. Oh well. Besides... they just needed to get back to wherever the hell they were going.

* * *

><p><strong>Things you can expect in later chapters:<strong>

-Homoerotic subtext

-Weird violence

-Mood whiplash

-Homoerotic subtext

-Cheap attempts at humor


End file.
